twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Danutza Roman
|species = Vampire |gender = Female |hair = Brown |eyes = *Gold *Black |skin = Pale |family = *Dacian Roman *Dacitza Roman *Lidia *Vladimir *Stefan *Loana *Marius |abilities = *Basic Vampiric Abilities *Exceptional self-Control |special = Mental Shield Physical Shield |job = Founding member of the Dacian Coven |loyalty = *Dacian coven *Romanian coven |hideg=yes}} Danutza Roman is a founding member of the Romanian and Dacian coven(s), enemy clans of the Volturi. Her coven was once the most powerful in the world, but when the Volturi's rise to power, they were defeated in a century-long struggle. After losing her sister, Lidia, Dacian, her mate, was the only remaining family and companion that she had. Along with her husband and coven mates, Dauntza longs for revenge and for a revolt or a rival to rise to power and challenge and defeat the Volturi. Danutza conceived Dacian's daughter, Dacitza, while she was still human. Biography Early Life Human Life Danutza was born before 3000 B.C. and became an orphan at the age of twelve. After being severely beaten by a homeless man several times, she had many scars that showed very well. When she turned 18, she met the vampire Dacian Roman and fell in love with him. But, since she was lower in status (social and economic status), she thought that he would never love her, but she was wrong. They started dating for a while. After a week of dating, he asked her how she got the scars, and so she told him. After finding out about the homeless guy, he left and went to go find him and he did. Dacian eventually killed him, after torturing him for beating his Danutza. After hearing what had happened, she was thankful to Dacian that the man that had beaten her for 6 years was gone but she horrified at Dacian that he had killed someone. So for this reason, she stayed away from him for a week but then went back to him. After a year of being with each other, Dacian proposes to Danutza and asks her to marry him. She happily jumps into his arms, agreeing to marry him. They secretly married and went to a secret island either in the Bahamas or Hawaii and had their honeymoon there. But after their first night together, Dacian had feared that he had harmed her and stayed away from her when she was trying to seduce him or anything like that. But, he finally gives in and makes love to her again. But when they find out that she was pregnant, they leave and go to Dacia. Unlike Dacian, she didn't want the baby to be aborted and wanted to give birth to it. But after hearing it's thoughts, Dacian began to love their child and the two were even closer. Danutza eventually gave birth to Dacian's daughter, Dacitza, and he changes her into a vampire straight away. The three later meet Danutza's sister, whom was separated from Danutza when she was orphaned, and she joins them. Romanian Rule Dacian and Danutza later joined the Romanians. Danutza and Dacian were one of the heads of a coven of three (large, by normal vampire standards) when they joined forces with other the Romanian vampires. Their big, successful coven was one of the inspirations for the notion of coexistence to pursue power. During their rule - which lasted roughly 1000 years - the Romanians lived brazenly and decadently. For thousands of miles in every direction, they were very well known and feared. They ruled over humans and vampires alike, demanding slave labor and large amounts of human sacrifice. Occasionally, Danutza was sent to spy on the humans, who would create armies to overthrow what they considered beautiful and evil overlords, but all attacks were pointless, resulting in an easy meal for Danutza and the other Romanian vampires. Loyal humans would be spared of death, if not labor, and a few lucky ones had pleased the Romanians enough to become vampires. When the Volturi defeated and massacred most of their coven, leaving only Stefan, Dacien, Danutza, Dacitza, Vladimir and his mate as survivors. The Volturi copied many aspects of the Romanians' way of life - the formation of a permanent guard, the stationary home, and the eschewing of hunting in favor of prey being rounded up and delivered to them, but they did it all without the humans knowing that they existed. Vladimir's mate's death around 810 AD, during the last of many attempts the Romanians made during the centuries to regroup, repopulate, and overthrow the Volturi. After hearing of Vladimir's mate's death, Danutza was enraged, for one thing, she was the only female Romanian left, and another thing, all of her fellow female companions were destroyed and killed by the Volturi. The Romanians amassed an army of more than 100 new recruits and were confident that the Volturi would fall. This ill-fated assault occurred a short while after the Volturi acquired Jane and Alec, and it was the first time Aro displayed their powers in battle. Dacitza, Dacian, Danutza, and a few other Dacians managed to escape the slaughter, along with Stefan and Vladimir, and were spared. After this, they made no more attempts to overthrow the Volturi, and the remaining coven members decided to go into hiding and reveal themselves when a new power presented itself or until the Volturi weakened. Breaking Dawn After hearing come rumors involving the Volturi and the Cullen family, Danutza, Dacian, and the rest of the coven meet with Stefan and Vladimir to go and "visit" the Cullens. They arrive in Forks, uninvited, and surprise the Cullens and their allies, hoping that the controversy caused by the half-vampire Renesmee would result in the destruction of the enemy Volturi clan. from using gift to attack Dacian and the others.]] Danutza chooses Caius as her opponent if it did come to a fight. In Alice's vision, Danutza is seen battling Jane, Felix, and Alec but is Alec uses his power to disarm hers and was about to be beheaded by Demetri when he is killed by Edward. Danutza then runs toward Marcus with her former coven maters and kill him. But Felix catches up to her and beheads her, while Dacian is watching. This sends Dacian after Felix and kills him. Dacian is then left without his mate and attempts to kill himself in the vision but his suicide is foiled by Edward, who convinces him to not kill himself. But since the battle never occurred, she lived and chooses Caius as her target to kill when the battle starts but, her hope fades by Aro's insight into the truth through Huilan and Nahuel. After the confrontation, Danutza left with Dacian, Dacitza, and the rest of her coven. Physical Description As seen by Edward Cullen, she is just looking like the same as Bella. During her human days, She's got brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, creamy pale skin, heart shaped faced, and the same height as Bella. And also she is the most attractive person in her coven. Frozen at the age of 19, although she is over a thousand years old. Danutza prefers to wear (dark colored) leather jackets, skinny tights and high heeled boots. Powers and Abilities Danutza's power is also the same as Bella's although it includes physical (which Bella doesn't have) with the physical anyone who touches it once gets hurt and if the other person touches it three times in less than a minute, the person dies. The mental shield it protects anyone from mental attacks (esp. Jane and Alex from the Volturi for example). It is the most powerful defence attack in the vampire world.(Limitations of the power) Although it doesn't work on Precognition (Alice's power) and Pathokinesis (Jasper's power). Relationships Dacian Roman Dacian Roman is Danuzta's husband. He is a vampire, who had chosen to drink animal blood as a substitute off and on. When Dacian and Danutza first realize their strong feelings for each other, Danutza loves him unconditionally, believing Dacian to be absolutely perfect, and does not believe or consider herself as being worthy of his love. Dacian first became fascinated with her due to his inability to read her mind, but her blood smells unbearably enticing to him that he finds it hard to be in her presence. Bella subsequently is very fascinated with his physique, and skills, and the purity of his heart. She often describes him as "God-like" in physical appearances, and hopes that by becoming a vampire, she will become beautiful and graceful like him and the rest of his family. Dacian disapproves of this greatly and always tries to reassure her that she is more than worthy of his love, and that she has his heart forever. Danutza sometimes thinks of Dacian as an angel. Dacian proposes to Danutza fifty years before joining the Romanian coven, she accepts the offer as soon as possible. As part of a deal with Dacian, she promises to marry him if he promises to make love with her and then change her into a vampire. She sees this as the only part of the marriage to look forward to. In Dacia, Danutza happily marries Dacian, becoming "Danutza Roman". During their honeymoon on a private island in Hawaii, Dacian and Danutza consummate their marriage and conceive a vampire-human hybrid child. During the birth, complications occur and Danutza, after delivering their baby, injects Danutza with his venom by biting her, thereby transforming her into a vampire, to help save her life. After Danutza's transformation, she and Dacian become equals on all levels and can experience a vastly easier life together, though they find it very hard to satisfy their sexual desire for each other. A year before joining the Romanian Coven, Danutza learns how to lower her shield and letting Dacian read her mind, bringing them even closer. Dacitza Roman Vladimir Stefan Appearances *''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Mated Vampires Category:Females Category:Romanian Coven Category:Dacian Coven Category:Coven Leaders Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Roman family Category:Vegetarians Category:Romanian Newborn Army Category:Vampires With Special Abilities